User blog:Darkvoltinx/Zaine, The master of Elements
Zaine, The master of Elements Lore: When he was young his power over magic was strong. Seeing his powers the Noxains came to his home to kidnap him. Right as he was about to get grabbed the Noxains. A Demacain knight appeared to save him. His name was Garen. Garen took him and fleed back to demacia. Zaine then was sent off to study how to control his magic. Along his way he met Lux, he gained a crush on her while studying with her. Garen always kept a close eye on Zaine when ever he was around Lux. When he was set to finish his studies it and move on to fight, Zaine disappeared. No one knew where or how he disappeared. He left to study Demacia to study the elements better for his magic abilities. Years after his disappearance, he returned to Demacia. After hearing that Garen and Lux had joined the league. Zaine stepped in and joined the League to fight along side Garen and Lux. “The elements want payback for your evil deeds,” -Zaine. Cosmetics: Movement: His control over the elements allows him to float a few inches off the ground. Attacking: He attacks with a 4 colored stream of energy. Upon Death: His body turns black and falls backwards after grabbing his chest. Quotes Upon Selected: “The Elements are pleased with your choice.” Movement/attacking: “Elements bring peace” “We must keep peace or the elements will destroy everything” Taunt: “Do you think you can face the elements?” Joke: “How many Noxus people does it take to screw in a light bulb? None because they are too stupid and would break it.” Stats: Damage: 49.2 (+3.11 per level) Attack Range: 580 Health: 366 (+80 per level Mana: 300 (+65 per level) Movement speed: 325 Armor: 16 (+2 per level) Magic Resistance: 16 (+1 per level) Heath regen: .95 (+.09 per level) Mana Regen: .89 (+.1 per level) Abilities: Passive: The Elemental Aura With his knowledge over all the elements he admits an aura that has 4 affects from each element. Water: Boosts health to him and all nearby ally champions Wind: Ability power boosts to him and all nearby champions Fire: Burns all who attack him or his allies. Note: basically adds a damage over time effect to anyone who attacks with a basic attack. Earth: Boosts armor to him and all nearby ally champions. Water: +75 health Wind: +12 Ability power Fire: 5 damage per second last 4 seconds Earth: +10 armor The Q Ability: Chaos Fireball Zaine fires a fire ball from his hand at following the path that it is given. (Similar to Janna’s Howling gale but without the channeling) After hitting a target the surround units take half of the original target. The First unit takes the full damage and the surround units take half of that damage. Use: you select the path of which the fire ball to take. Damage: 70/85/100/125/165 + (.8) of Ability power. Mana Cost: 20/40/60/80/85 Cooldown: 15/12/10/8/5 Range: 1200 The W Ability: Water Essence Passive: Increases movement speed by 2/4/6/8/10%. Active: Zaine turns into a pool of water and teleports in front of his target stunning him or her for .5 seconds. Also good for escaping if you are in a tight bind Use: Click the area of which he teleports to. Mana cost: 25/35/45/55/70 Stun time: .5/1/1.5/2/3 Cooldown: 20/18/16/13/10 Range: 600 The E Ability: Sonic Wind Crush Zaine summons the power of wind to take a path to push his target away from him or into an ally. The units also take damage from 20% of their health if they are knocked into a wall or another champion. If they champion is knocked into another champion both are stunned for 1 second Use: Chose the path of which the wind takes. Damage: 70/80/85/90/100 + (.5) ability power Mana cost: 20/35/45/60/65 Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 Range: 300 Distance Pushed: 400 The R Ability, Ultimate: Earthen destruction, Zaine uses the power of earth in a given area, the earth spikes grow from the ground, in random pattern, in the area dealing damage and knocking into the air those who are it, it last 5 seconds. Use: Simple just click it and watch the people die. Damage: 90/140/180 plus (.4) of current Ability power. Mana cost: 90/110/125 Cooldown: 135/114/90 Range: 700, summoned area range 850 Suggested Items: 1. Doran’s ring 2. Sorcerer shoes 3. Rylai’s Crystal Scepter 4. Abyssal Scepter. 5. Soul Shroud. 6. Deathcap Changes: -Lore Fixed -Changed W from The speed of Water to The Essence of Water. -Added Passive and Active to Essence of Water -Put uses in for all Abilities -Changed the radio on all abilities -Added damage and radio to Sonic Wind Crush -Added Suggested Items list -Added cosmetics and Quotes sections -Put distant pushed and a stun to Sonic Wind Crush -Put more details into Sonic Wind Crush -changed cooldowns -changes his passive from a shield to an aura with 4 affects -changed a suggested items Note: older versions were posted on a different site but i wasnt getting anymore feed back. also alittle new here and trying to figure things out.